stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Keito Nichi
Keito Nichi is the class rep in Takuto's class and sits in front of him, she also is known as Ivrogne, leader of the Glittering Crux Brigade's "Bougainvilleae" Squad. Despite her outwardly cold and business-like personality, she seems to genuinely care for the people around her, and does not seem to be fond of the more underhanded tactics used by her fellow Order members. She has also been revealed to be the East Maiden. Appearance Overall, it can be said Keito has somewhat of a nerdy, serious yet cute appearance. She is a slim young teenager with long dark green hair which she keeps up in a pony tail with streaks coming from behind, hanging on her shoulders and long bangs. Behind Keito's glasses she is shown to have brown eyes. When not wearing her first year school uniform she wears a white hoodie vest and a purple skirt. When she's being Ivrogne, she wears a fitted jumpsuit with white, yellow and black stripes, frills around the thigh area and a Bougainvillea designed collar. Personality Keito's personality is shown to be mostly closed and firm. In school Keito acts as the cold, serious class representative who doesn't stand for disruptive behavior. When acting as Ivrogne Keito appears equally serious as well and doesn't stand for underhanded tricks made by other members of the Glittering Crux. In episode 18 a completely new side to Keito has been shown, a more softer lighter side that enjoys singing. It can be said that Keito has a hidden agenda and is very secretive. History Not much is shown about Keito's past other than the fact that she was once a trio with Wako Agemaki and Sugata Shindo. At some point in the past she was very close with them to the point where the three of them made things together as well as she and Wako once tried being a singing duo. On one occasion during a storm in the island Keito went looking for Wako and Sugata, finding then trying to save the totem pole they used to hang out around from being washed away by the storm. However the totem was to heavy for the two of them and Sugata ended trapped underneath it while trying to save Wako. Wako apprivoised to save Sugata from it but collapsed immediately after. At same time Keito did the same and used her powers to revive an unconscious Sugata. Skills and Abilities Keito isn't shown to have many particular skills. One noteable talent of hers is the fact that she is good at creating chemicals and potions to manipulate people around her or even her subordinates. It can possibly be said that she may have an immunity to her own potions as Mizuno You fell unconscious to one of her potions whereas Keito was unharmed. While not exactly stated it's implied her first phase is related to some kind of healing power as she used this ability to revive a comatose Sugata on various ocassions Relationships Sugata Shindo It is shown that Sugata and Keito once had a close relationship but it eventually changed. When Keito was young, it is shown that she loved Sugata and despite not being as close her feelings have not changed. It is shown that they rarely talk or hang out despite being in the same class. Despite this, Keito is greatly devoted to Sugata, using her powers to save him from coma after apprivoising Samekh. According to her, she's not as indecisive as her aunt or Wako and that she only loves Sugata. Wako Agemaki Keito was once very close to Wako; however, as they became more distant, it is shown that Keito has a sort of resentment against Wako for one reason or another, most likely having to do with singing, as Wako is not ashamed to sing and still tries to pursue her dream of being a singer despite being a maiden. Keito may also resent Wako due to her mixed fellings about Sugata and Takuto. Takuto Tsunashi Keito is shown to have nothing against Takuto even to a point where Takuto is one of the few people she trusts. As Takuto sits behind her they have conversations every once in a while and Keito also gets Takuto out of uncomfortable conversations with Kanako. Also as both of them are coworkers they spend more time together even after school hours. Overall, she seems to think of Takuto as something of a younger brother. Category:Maidens Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Star Drivers Category:Bougainvilleae